To The Beat of My Heart
by EvilRegalDearie
Summary: Lame name? Maybe. So Cora and Regina are going to be together so incest warning. But, this time Cora has her heart. And this time they're in the Enchanted Forest. Give this a try, maybe? You might like it...then again you might hate it. Queens of Darkness :)
1. Chapter 1

"On your knees." Regina told the woman in front of her. She hadn't moved a muscle, she just stood there as though she were waiting for further instruction.  
The evil queen looked at her questionably.  
"Disobey and there will be consequences." Regina told the woman. "On. Your. Knees." The brunette explained. The woman bowed her head and hesitantly bent down onto her knees, just as the queen had instructed her to do so earlier.  
Regina smirked. "Smart woman." She said. "Now, I want you to do something for me. Something you will do. For, if you refuse I will have no problem killing you. I've killed hundreds of thousands of innocent people." She paused, looking down at the brown haired woman. "Killing you; well that's just something that is long overdue."  
Regina began to prop up her dress.  
"Regina..." The older woman began.  
"Did I say you could speak?" Regina exclaimed.  
The woman shook her head.  
"I didn't think so." Regina retorted.  
"Now, pull down my underwear. You are going to give me what I want, mother. Whether you like it or not."  
Cora slowly pulled down her daughter's underwear. She couldn't remember how many times she had done this in the past. Far too many to count. She did, however, remember how much she liked doing it. Although, this time it was different. This time she actually had her heart in her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina's head lolled back as her mother's tongue entered her. She was so soft against her and Regina couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure. Her mother always had that effect on her. Even when Regina didn't want it, her mother always made her scream.  
Regina's hand was in her mother's hair. Pulling on it every time she felt a wave of satisfaction. Her mother's tongue was digging deep inside of her. But, this time it was different. Not like the other times. Regina preferred the way it was before.  
"Mother, something's different." Regina stated. Cora's brown eyes locked with her daughter's darker ones for a moment.  
"You're not..." Regina began, but stopped mid-sentence, moaning, expressing her gratification.  
"You're not biting me. I want you to. Bite me." She told her mother.  
"Regina, I don't..." Cora began but Regina cut her off.  
"You don't have a choice, mother. I'm not asking you."  
Cora knew she had to obey. She clenched her teeth on her daughter's sensitive flesh and bit down gently.  
"Harder." Regina moaned out.  
"Much harder."  
Cora bit down harder and Regina hitched a gasp. The pain was her pleasure, she had her mother to thank for that.  
"I've always loved the things you could do with your mouth."  
Cora kept at it. Nibbling at the flesh between her daughter's legs. She did just want please her. After all the pain she has caused her as a child, Cora wanted to make up for it. If she could. And if that meant hurting her daughter to in fact please her, Cora would do it. She didn't have much of a choice. Her daughter was now the evil queen. Who knows what she had in store for her.  
"Fingers. I want you fingers deep inside me."  
Cora acted upon her daughter's order. Stuffing her fingers inside her, she brought herself up to Regina's level.  
"Regina, I love you." She told her.  
"And this time...this time I mean it. I feel it."  
Regina's eyes were closed, appreciating her mother satisfying her.  
"Please, my love," Cora said, "forgive me."  
"Forgive you?" Regina responded back.  
She opened her chocolate brown eyes.  
"I loved you. I-uh-I always had. No matter what you did to me. The pain you loved to cause me, it didn't matter. I lov-loved you. I didn't know how not too. Until...I...uhh..."  
Regina came onto her mothers' fingers. Drenching them completely.  
"Thank you, mother." Regina said smirking.  
"For making me feel again."  
Cora was confused. Regina waited for her to put two and two together.  
Her mouth fell open.  
"Regina you haven't?"  
"Oh, mother. Has it really taken you this long to realize? I thought you were smarter than that." Regina mocked.  
"You should know more than anyone, when someone has taken out they're own heart."


	3. Chapter 3

"This is where you'll be sleeping, mother. Enjoy." Regina said, bringing Cora to a deserted room. The walls were cement as well as the floor.  
"But there's no bed in here." Cora pointed out.  
"I'm sure you'll be fine." Regina responded. "A guest will be here shortly to... see you." She told her mother.  
Cora was left with that. She found a spot in the corner and decided to sit down there. Still in her queen of hearts outfit, she was surprised to find herself comfortable when she sat on the hard, cold floor.

"She's upstairs." Regina told the gentleman.  
"You can do whatever you want to her. Whatever pleases you. Show her no mercy. It's not like she deserves it."  
"And she's powerless?" The man asked, somewhat fearful. If Cora had her powers, he was sure to get killed.  
"She has no magic. She's useless." Regina told him. "No need to be scared."  
"She's Cora." He told her. "When it comes to her, I'm always scared."

"Your guest has arrived." Regina said, opening the door to Cora's room.  
"Hook?" Cora inquired, looking at the man next to her daughter.  
"Your majesty." Hook responded.  
"He's here to entertain." Regina said.  
"Entertain me how?" The older woman asked.  
"Not you, mother. Me." Regina stated, smirking.  
"How?" Cora asked innocently.  
"Hook's going to...have a little fun with you. In front of me."  
"He's not..."  
"Going to fuck you. Of course he is." Regina looks over at Hook.  
"It's what he's always wanted."  
"Sweetheart, you wouldn't."  
"Oh, mother. You have no idea what I am capable of. Having no heart has it's perks. I can see now why you took yours out." Regina proceeded to close the door.  
"Aren't we going to have some fun."


End file.
